thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kei
"I am the Composer of this District. Both the Players and the Reapers are under my protection. I favor neither. It would do you well to remember that." - Week 13 Kei is the Composer from Week 11-14 of The Reaper's Game. Appearance By Japanese standards Kei is rather tall, standing at a whopping 6'2" and thats without the platform boots he sometimes wears. his hair is long, usually loose, reaching down to his waist though sometimes he'll tie it back into a low pony using a blue ribbon It usually depends on his outfit of choice. That being said he changes his clothes every Game Week, usually between really flashy out there Visual KEI type clothing or just something more simple with a slight flare to it. He almost always wears a simple ring around his neck, which was supposed to be the engagement ring between two of his close friends back when he worked as an Angel which he holds on to for safe keeping per request. Post week 14 Kei cut his hair to shoulder length as he was going to be leaving Shibuya and it seemed fitting in his opinion. Personality Week 11-12 When Kei first came to Shibuya as the Composer he was considerably aloof and a little stuck up, despite the air of sophistication that surrounded him. He enjoyed poking fun at Players and Reapers alike however once you earned his trust or what resembled friendship to him he would be quite loyal to you. If you caught his interest depending on where you stood he would either pick on you or flirt with you, having no preference for any gender so long as their was no long term feelings of attachment involved. If you were a Player and you caught his interest chances are he would throw a bet out towards you out of pure curiosity for the outcome and how the Player would react. That being said if anyone would propose any sort of bet towards him if it was one that caught his interest chances are he would take that bet in a heartbeat. If you happened to dislike him and not be afraid to show it he would instantly gain high respect for you while, depending on the person, either pushing their limits to see how far they could go or try to resolve things to gain some resemblance of friendship or camaraderie. Week 13-14 By Week 13 Kei had changed a little, finding some sort of compassion towards Players but mostly feeling the need to have things calm down in Shibuya. He found himself starting to favor some Players vs just waiting for the end results and finding amusement in their struggles. This became apparent by Week 14 when he outright stated that he didn't want full erasure during the week, going so far as to make an extremely unfair bet with the Game Master to see that it didn't happen at all. By this point in time he had also stopped finding respect towards people who openly showed dislike for him, choosing instead to avoid conflict and try and keep things civil if possible. He had also slowly started to find familial attachment towards Amaryllis and no longer considered Des someone he was just begrudgingly looking after. While still having some stuck up moments he was considerably a better person by this point in time, Shibuya having changed him in a way that was for the better, whether or not he'd ever admit it. History Post Death TBA Angeldom TBA Ikebukuro Kei was the Producer for Ikebukuro for a few years, having gained the position after Hakura and Raziel both left to Odaiba and he was alone in his Angel Squad. Choosing instead to spend more time in UG affairs he started as the Producer there but found himself bored of just watching. When he met Usui Touji he found himself intrigued by the Reapers ambitions to take over as Composer for Ikebukuro, taking down his own uncle, Shigeru Usui and the Conductor, Kozue Yorumi. Deciding that it would provide a sense of entertainment for him, Kei plotted Shigeru's erasure along side Usui, making a scheme that involved both the UG and the RG. This was where he met "Athwin", having directed Usui to the young foreigner, staging the kidnapping and how to handle them. He casually inserted himself into Athwin's life after a couple of months, slowly steering them in the direction he wanted that would benefit the UG and Usui's plot while simultaneously manipulating them into thinking he was someone they would trust and rely on. This eventually became an obsession to him, wanting to keep Athwin for himself so when Usui's plan came into fruition Kei staged Athwins death into the Game as well as their partners erasure so that they could stay in the UG with him. Unfortunately (fortunately) this backfired and Athwin became enraged at Kei and no longer wishes to associate with him in anyway which frustrates and confuses Kei to no end. About two years later he saw a soul within the game that he recognized as Raziels little sisters' reincarnation. Taking an interest in her he watched over her game, going so far as to rescue her from erasure. This only spurred Athwins hatred towards him further when they found out. When the girls game ended and she decided to stay in the UG it wasn't long until she found Kei and stuck to him like glue, Kei slowly giving in and explaining her connection to the UG, her brother and using the name "Des" for her instead of her given name of Yuriko. When he left to Shibuya Des followed after him, haven gained affection for him as a father figure much to his disdain. Shibuya (Week 11) Kei was transferred to Shibuya mostly because the Angels decided that they wanted him out of Ikebukuro and to stop meddling in the UG affairs and if he was going to be meddling he may as well be in a position where it isn't as rule breaking to do as much. While experimenting with his powers he accidently brought back a previously erased Player by the name of William, dropping him off in the UG afterwards and just shrugging off. Around this time he also met two players, Kogasa and Sayoko, to which he took an instant liking to in ways that became apparent in how much he would poke fun at both of them in different ways. During one of these instances with Sayoko they proposed a bet towards Kei to prove that they could make it through the week. The bet in question was that if Sayoko did manage to make it through the week and grow that Kei would grant them one wish, but if they was erased at any point in time Kei would then gather their soul as a noise and keep them as a pet. Watching both Sayoko and Kogasa during the Game week Kei became increasingly more fond of both of them, actually wanting Sayoko to win the bet. He was quite pleased when they both made it out alive, going so far as to offer Kogasa a wish as well despite not being involved in the bet. It is interesting to note that Kei and Jean hated each other during this point in time and did not even speak to each other during the week. However after the week Jean and Kei had a long talk and came to an agreement of sorts, going so far as to invite Jean over every week to cook dinner for him. Week 12 During this week Kei had made a bet with the Game Master of this week, Jessamyn, (but i honestly can't remember what it was so hah!) The Week itself was done completely during a "nighttime" affect despite being day in the RG. He spent most of this week simply observing, rather than being as hands on as he was in the previous Week and getting closer to some of his Reapers, such as Amaryllis who he offered a place to stay at his floor in Pork City. He had also requested Jean take the week off, surprisingly worried that he may be over working himself in some ways and wanted him to relax for the Week. The only real instance of annoyance that came to him during the week was when Laraginha bursted into Shibuya during the closing ceremony to take one of the Players back to Shinjuku due to his request. During this week Kei was working with Kawasaki in a Reaper Trade in order to secure an Alliance between the two districts to allow further easy transfers between them like all the other district alliances with Shibuya. Des had been sent over to Kawasaki so when she returned she was rather shaken up by everything that she went through that worried Kei on a small level but he didn't let it show until later on. After the week Kei spent a lot of time in Taboo Sweets, Nora's shop, having accidentally gained an affection towards the place with Amaryllis. He spent time with Nora trying to figure out what was wrong with Amaryllis' noise form after the effects of the game week and Jessamyn's affect on her which he was very upset over in the first place. Week 13 By the time Week 13 came around Kei had decided that he wanted things to change in Shibuya for a bit, wanting something calmer to come around and thinking a fun game would be a god change. With this thought in mind he appointed Grizz as Game Master, thinking the Review Reaper would be the perfect person for the job. Aside from Grizz Kei had found himself getting closer to Jean by this point in time and asked him to be his Conductor for the week, finding that he didn't trust anyone more than Jean at this point in time. At the same time he met and became interested in a Player by the name of April, finding her curiosity of the UG admirable and how she was able to understand the way the UG worked without finding erasures and reapers to be something to be feared or disliked. With that in mind, when she asked about bringing her sister back Kei was not opposed to giving her a deal that would allow this to work. The deal in question would take away her memories of her sisters as her entry fee, hindering her reason to return to life. The week however went the way Kei literally did not want it to, Grizz having a melt down and the "fun" aspect of the Game went downhill with too much hassle and damages to be done. During this Grizz erased April in a fit of madness and without even realizing it Kei and Jean banded their powers together to gather April's soul into a Noise pin that was later given to Yasumu. Because of Grizz' meltdown Kei initiated an Emergency State to the UG, wanting to protect both the Players and the Reapers from Grizz' madness. There was a small arguement with Nagito at this point in time, the Reaper wanting to know who Kei would protect more while Kei was insistant that he would protect everyone with all his powers, going so far as to spend hours on end in the Static in his Noise Form, trying to investigate what happened with Grizz. By the time Day 7 came, Grizz pulled everyone into the deep static and Kei ordered the Reapers to join the fight while he, Amaryllis, Takumi and Kaito joined forced to protect the players from the rampant noise from joining the battle. By the time it was over Kei was exhausted and finished up the closing ceremony as fast as he could. By the end Des asked Kei to transfer to Odaiba, wanting to be with her brother and in a district where she can recuperate after both Kawasaki and the week. Kei agreed and later on after the week he went with Des to Odaiba, leaving Jean in charge. He was rather shocked and enraged when he learned that while he was away Amaryllis' cousin tried to kidnap her and take her away to Manhattan. Soon after he spoke with Jean and the two of them decided to co-adopt Ama so she knows that she has a family here in Shibuya Week 14 Before the week started Kei had one thing he was already set on, keeping Jean as his Conductor. He still trusted Jean the most, having grown really comfortable with him and believing him to be the only person to understand him at this point in time. At the same time a few things began to happen. The first was meeting Clair, who he was considering to be Game Master due to her application. This turned into a spur of the moment angry bet where Clair wanted to due a full erasure in exchange for Kei returning her voice to her. Kei turned it around and said that if she really wanted to have that bet then he was going to make sure that if she fails it'll be worse than just loosing her voice for good. He would basically tie her down in the district and only let her have her voice whenever he deemed it useful for him. The second was a transfer reaper from "Koto" named Kozue Yorumi. They called him by an old name that was used during his time in Ikebukuro, a name only a few people knew, and baited him by implying they knew more about him than they let on. He spent most of the week watching Kozue and trying to figure out who they really were, since he didn't recognize their soul code in anyway. There were times where he found himself wanting to trust them, especially when they became close with Takumi and helped them when they were upset. However soon after Kozue freaked out at Kei, asking him why he never treated them the way they do others. That was when Kei clicked, recognizing Kozue as Athwin in disguise, the Reaper having the power of disguise down to scrambling their Soul Code. The last thing that had Kei on edge was the fact that Kami and Tonbo from Canada were hiding in Shibuya as Players and he had no idea why, eventually just deciding to leave it simply because he had no idea what to do with them. The one good thing that happened during the week that Kei was highly amused by, Nora arranged a fake wedding for him and Jean as a wall requirement for players. The two went along with it just to see who would back out first, going so far as to kiss Jean full on the mouth when they said "You may now kiss." and giving "cheap" pegaso rings which they both still wear even after the wedding. Between all of the hiding Composers, reapers and the bet with Clair, Kei was exhausted by the time the week ended. When Clair failed in her full erasure Kei actually backed out of the bet, telling her to leave Shibuya but still refusing to return her voice. As for Athwin they finally confessed to Kei that they loved him while the only thing Kei would say in return was "I know." having been responsible for their feelings since he manipulated them in the first place. All in all, he was completely exhausted both mentally and physically by the time the Game ended. Post Week 14 Due to the events of Week 13 Kei and Jean had been investigating the static and how it effects Soul and Reapers alike. Because of this research the Higher Plane caught wind of it and found the research to be very important, especially since Kei was involved in a situation with Static infection back when he was still just an Angel. They summoned him, Raziel and Haruka to the HG to discuss the situation and in doing so both Kei and Haruka were ordered back to the HG and to leave their positions of Composer's of their district. Kei fought against this as much as he could, trying not to resign but knowing that he was fighting a loosing battle. One day without warning an Angel named Atsushi came to Shibuya and the two got into a fight that ended up going into the town. Kei was badly injured by Atsushi, seeing as the Angel was technically stronger than Kei. Many of the Reapers witnessed this, including Jean and his daughter, as Atsushi baited Kei and eventually revealed himself to be the one who killed Kei back when both of them were alive. Opening up a hole to the Static, the last thing Kei heard before Atsushi stripped him of his powers and through Kei into the static was Amaryllis calling him "Dad" for the first time. Kei spent what felt like weeks in the static, unable to find his way out having been stripped of his powers he spent most of his time fighting noise. During this time he somehow ran into Jean who had been searching the static for him. the two stared at each other in shocked disbelief before Kei noticed a giant noise coming up behind Jean. Without thinking he ran forward and pushed Jean out of the way, taking the brunt of the attack and getting consumed by the static of the noise. Right now, unknown to everyone, Kei is currently in a state between being erased and merging with the noise that attacked him and in a lot of pain, stuck in the deep static. Who knows what will come of him after this. Relationships Jean When Kei first met Jean he did not like him one bit. He found him to be too cocky for his liking and generally avoided contact with him, especially during Week 11. Sometimes after the week him and Jean decided to have a talk and Jean explained a few things to Kei that helped him understand where he was coming from. Taking that into account Kei didn't particularly start liking Jean after that but came to tolerate him, and asked him to come over every week to cook dinner as he was fond of Jean's cooking being a frequent guest at the restaurant Jean worked at. Those weekly visits spurred many conversations between them and eventually the two started to form a bond that by the time Week 13 arrived Kei had asked Jean to be his Conductor, finding no one he trusted more than Jean to take the position. After the week both he and Jean co-adopted Amaryllis, having her take the name of Arata-Duvert and shared custody over her. Jean remained his Conductor into Week 14 and Nora arranged a fake marriage between the two as a wall requirement. Kei pulled out some "Cheap" Pegaso rings for the wedding that both of them continued to wear after the wedding and they even shared a kiss during it. While the two don't consider their relationship romantic at all they do still share a bond and Kei will not hesitate to admit that he cares considerably for Jean either way. (While Jean knows their relationship to be known as Queer-Platonic Kei is unaware of this term or what it stands for) Amaryllis Kei became slowly attached to Ama half way during Week 11, adopting the nickname "Little Flower" for her and eventually inviting her to live at one of the apartments he owns in Pork City. At some point in time he started feeling a familial like attachment towards her, as if she was his own daughter. When he heard of her near kidnapping he sent the Manhattan Composer a vague threat to stay away from his daughter and eventually him and jean adopted her as their official daughter. Des Des started as someone he looked after out of necessity turned into an eventually almost father like affection towards her, being worried over her health after her time in Kawasaki where when she returned she had to force herself to remember how to human. He was sad when she left to Odaiba but felt it was for the best. Naruaki Started off as a lust filled attraction but due to recent events has found he cares for Kumacchi as a friend and hopes to help them open up more than what has previously been seen. They often used to meet for coffee dates and random shopping sprees. Takumi Kei was originally stricken with Takumi in the same way he does most Harajuku reapers, finding them attractive but not int he same manner he did with Naruaki. The two became rather close friends, kei eventually becoming their idol manager, writing them songs when he could and helping them with their own songs. Takumi would spend many times at Kei's home where the two would converse and spend time in his music room. He would often give Takumi advice and was known to give them random platonic kisses. Nagito He met Nagito just before Week 13, finding the Kawasaki reaper to be rather attractive and alluring, as well as enjoying his company immensely. The two would often have banter and their were times where Nagito would say things that made Kei mad, however he has never held a grudge towards him. He is one of the few people in Shibuya that Kei has slept with. Sayoko At first didn't really like this girl, but due to over teasing and pushing boundries she stood up to him and made a bet. Kei has a new found respect for her and while he enjoys torturing her emotionally he also enjoys her company now that she can stand up for herself. he was quite pleased when she won their bet, having been routing for her in secret half way through the week. Shiroberii (Shiro) Shiro his Kei's Canary that he adopted post Week 13 on a whim but cared a lot for. Since Shiro became human after Kei's disappearance into the static he has yet to form an actual relationship with her. Trivia *He's secretly a LoveLive nerd. Actually he enjoys all forms or rhythm games but he's overly obsessed over LoveLive. An event happens, you don't see him until the event is over. *He can play a few musical instruments but is fond of the Piano and Violin the most. *Despite being very good and playing music, Kei couldn't sing for the life of him until after he became Composer, but even then he didin't realize it until much later. *Kei has only slept with 3 people while in Shibuya, Nagito, Naruaki, and Jean. *He's Aromantic/Pansexual however he isn't aware of this on a concious level and thinks that there must be something broken with him though he will never admit that outloud. *His favourite flavour is raspberry. He loves raspberry a lot. *He had a little sister when he was alive by the name of Naho. *Kei is distantly related to Miira and Chain, being their great uncle of many generations back but was unaware of this until Gem appraoched him with a family tree. *He owned a hair salon for a few years before moving into the music industry when he moved to Shibuya. He was tempted to open up another salon at some point. Gallery Winterkei.jpg|Week 11 Sodone.jpg Keiiiiiiiiiii.jpg kei pic.png ccantus2.png|Crocuta Cantus w13 kei.png rainkei.png Category:Reapers Category:Composer Category:Week 11 Category:Week 12